The Long Wait Begins
by alynwa
Summary: What happened soon after Liz became comatose? Part I of my series "The Coma Months."


The pounding on the door was insistent, just this side of frantic. Isabella rushed to answer it. She knew it had to be her father and grandfather; she had received a call earlier in the evening from them saying they needed to see her.

It had begun to rain so when she opened the door, the two men were standing shoulder to shoulder, umbrella less. Her father was also bareheaded, though her grandfather was wearing his trademark fedora. "Come in, come in, both of you!" she said as she stepped aside to allow them access. Only then, when Raymond undid his coat, did she see that he was holding Agnes underneath it.

"Isabella, something had happened," Raymond said without preamble, "There was an incident. Tom is dead and Lizzie…" She was shocked to see him sway and she reached out to touch his arm. "I'm all right. Lizzie is in a coma."

"Oh my god! Is that why you have Agnes?"

Red seemed too grief-stricken to speak, so Dembe gently lifted Agnes to his chest. "Yes. Her nanny, Rosa, had her, but with Tom gone and Elizabeth…in the state she is, we were thinking that something a little more permanent is required."

Raymond patted Dembe's arm and continued. "I was hoping, Isabella, that you would agree to keep Agnes for the time being. She's a very good baby, not too fussy…"

"Grandfather, we are standing in the living room of the house you bought me! Do you honestly think I would refuse to help? The only problem is: How will I get the proper paperwork for her?"

"Not to worry," Red answered, "As we speak, papers naming you as temporary guardian are being prepared. And of course, I will pay for anything she needs…"

"We don't have to talk about that right now. I'm concerned about you. You look terrible; please let me make you a cup of tea." She removed his coat and guided him to the couch. "Sit. Both of you. Father, hand Agnes to me and I'll lie her down in Ellie's room."

She hurriedly took the baby upstairs and then rushed into the kitchen to turn on the teakettle. She grabbed three mugs from the cabinet and placed them on a tray with teabags in them and cream and honey on the side. While she waited for the water to boil, she moved so she could observe the two men in the living room. Her father was speaking softly to Raymond; she couldn't hear what was being said, but she could see that he was offering words of comfort. She watched as the man she thought of as her grandfather, who now looked like he had aged twenty years since she last saw him, brought his hands to his face and sobbed while her father wrapped his arms around him and rocked him slowly, all the while continuing to speak into his ear. She felt like she was witnessing a very personal moment, son comforting father, and turned away to afford them privacy. The whistling kettle demanded her attention and she poured its contents into the mugs and brought the tray into the living room and placed it on her coffee table.

Raymond had heard the teakettle and used his handkerchief to wipe his tears and blow his nose before Isabella returned. He squeezed Dembe's hand and mouthed the words "Thank you," before sitting back on the couch. "You didn't have to do this, Isabella," he said when he trusted his voice to speak.

"Nonsense, it's just tea. I brought us some nice chamomile to calm our nerves. I remember how you both like it prepared." She put half a teaspoon of honey in Dembe's tea and handed it to him and then put a teaspoonful in Raymond's mug before handing it to him. She noted that he accepted his tea with both hands and they were trembling slightly. _He's devastated,_ she thought. "Would you like me to make you something to eat? It's no trouble."

"No, Isabella, thank you. I have to get back to the hospital. Perhaps your father might want to stay for dinner…"

"No, Raymond, you are in no condition to drive. I will take you." He finished his tea and stood. "I will come back tomorrow with Agnes' clothes."

"I still have all of Ellie's clothing from when she was Agnes' age. I have more than enough baby things for her, including a crib. We're fine." She stood and hugged her father. "Please look out for Grandfather. I don't like the way he looks."

"Do not worry, Daughter, I won't let anything happen." He moved toward the door to allow Raymond room to rise.

Isabella hugged him tightly. "I'll keep Elizabeth in my prayers. I love you, Grandfather."

Raymond kissed her temple as he stroked the back of her head. "I love you, too. Thank you so much for agreeing to care for Agnes. We'll talk more soon."

She nodded and then released him so that she could get their coats and Raymond's hat. He replaced it on his head, smiled sadly and then opened the front door and stepped outside.

Dembe pulled her head closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you. I will see you soon." And with that, they were gone.

Isabella watched through the window as the car started and then drove away. _Poor Raymond, he's going through hell. I hope he has the strength he needs to be there for Elizabeth._


End file.
